


Snippets of life

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small, fluffy or angsty, trohley prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "You don't have to stay"

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr blog was deleted, but I write most (not all sadly) of my stories on google docs. Here's me saving them.
> 
> "You don't have to stay"

“You don’t have to stay.” It’s said so softly, and quietly Joe almost feels like he misheard it for a second. Like maybe it was someone in the hotel rooms around them, or outside but that voice, he turns his head blue meeting grey. Andy’s looking at him a mess of reddish brown hair falling over the pillow Joe’s arm tangled against him where he planned to stay until morning already on the verge of falling asleep. Well was, but now he’s fully paying attention to the drummer because what?

“What?” He mumbles, Andy seems startled for a minute, like he wasn’t expecting Joe to respond or maybe hear him? Maybe he didn’t mean to speak out loud. “Babe what do you mean?” Because Joe doesn’t have anywhere to be tonight that he can remember? Plus post coital cuddling is the best kind of cuddling like hell anywhere else was more important than this. 

“It’s over...for now. I mean...today...tonight's the last night of Fall Out Boy for...for a long time.” He mumbles, curling a little and Joe lets him go, gives him his space. “You...don’t have to stay with me I mean.” He whispers, and Joe’s confused because what the hell does Fall Out Boy have to do with what’s in the bed right now? Sure they were in a band together but he can’t connect why that has to do with them as a couple. “To explore musical options and relationship choices or whatever…” And Joe gets it, it all clicks like the puzzle being solved and holy shit.

“Do...do you want that?” He asks first, because if Andy wants this to be the last time there's a them in this bed until they’ve explored...whatever the fuck else. But, he said Joe, he didn’t say for himself which is important, because if Andy doesn’t want Joe to go, Joe doesn’t want to go. Even if Andy did want him to go, he really doesn’t want to. Andy doesn’t answer so he pushes. “Were more than a band I started with Pete in a basement. It’s how we met, not who we are. Yeah now we have to figure out where were gonna live, and what to do with all this free time….but the band needed a break not us…” Andy doesn’t move, but he doesn’t say anything either so Joe continues. “I could give very little fucks for what other people are out there relationship wise….fuck all else out there you're the only one and the only thing I want.” He can’t imagine anyone better, and fuck if he wants to meet them because him and Andy work. They just...work like they were meant to be. Like Pete was meant to offer this to Andy so Joe could meet him, like Andy was meant to be in the band. He slides his hands under the drummer's face pulling him to look up, and Andy’s eyes finally meet his.

“I want to stay.”


	2. "Don't fucking touch me"

Normally when it comes to Joe drinking, Andy isn’t around, he tends to stay back at the bus, or shy away and go off with someone on the crew or play his laptop on his own. It’s funny in moderation to hang out with the guys, at a bar in a big group watching them all laugh with one another while he sits off to the side is okay. In smaller groups he just inherently gets nervous, afraid something is going to happen. Now is a good example because it’s their band, and the guys from twenty one, one of them doesn’t drink though so Andy’s found a slight salvation talking to him. About drum kits, and their shows, soft conversation over the slowly increasing rowdiness of the drunk group in the room. It’s okay, but he’s feeling ready to go back to their bus and get away from everyone for a bit, specially drunk everyones. 

Joe’s arms come around him kissing his neck and it’s a little gross but Andy laughs, he gives the guitarist a fond look patting his head and wiggling free. He’s been around to many people today to many interviews, to many meet and greets back to back, and normally would welcome the touch but it’s just too much for him right now. Sober Joe would get it, give him his space and smile, but it seems like drunk Joe didn’t get the message. “Stop.” He whispers pulling Joe’s hands off of him and shoving them down standing up. Patrick and Pete are looking over now and trying to get Joe to come over with them, to leave Andy alone but he seems to not get the message bothering the drummer more. Andy can tolerate a drunk Joe on any given day, it’s nothing new to him, he loves the man a lot. More than anything else in his life but right now he’s uncomfortable, and Joe’s ignoring his requests to stop and he makes a face asking him to stop again. Pete’s come over now, sober enough apparently to read the signs and try and help Andy out.

Except Joe doesn’t seem to want to let go and Andy shrugs free, turning around. “Don’t fucking touch me.” He hisses out, and it’s probably the angriest he’s gotten in a long time but it’s too much. Joe snaps back, looking wide eyed and the room falls silent despite the fact Andy most certainly didn’t yell. It’s too much of everything and he’s leaving grabbing his jacket and getting the fuck away from everyone right now. He’s shaking and it’s cold outside the dressing room but he knows it’s for different reasons.


	3. Instagram + Coming Out

It’s not Joe’s fault. Not at all, he was taking a picture of Louis being all grumpy in bed tangled in the blankets. Added some dumb filter some emotes and waited for the comments of not bad joe and not bad louis to come up. Only it turns into people freaking out and by the time Joe realizes why it’s too late, already spreading all over the internet like a fucking fire in a drought. Andy happened to be in the photo, which happens sometimes they do live together normally he could defend he was hanging out with a friend, a very good bandmate. Only it’s not Andy’s face, it’s his ass. His heavily tattooed, familiar, naked ass. Which what’s he suppose to say to that, don’t you all have friends naked sleeping in your bed with your dog? He can’t laugh or joke his way out of this one. 

Pete calls him an hour after he posts.

“Is Andy awake?” Is the first thing he asks.

“No…” Joe replies awkwardly, because theres only one reason to call, and one reason alone and Joe’s waiting for it. 

“I’ve gotten two calls already from press wanting to get dibs on this. People wanting to know why our naked drummer is in the bed of our guitar player. You know. I know. Patrick knows. And now all of instagram knows.” Pete says slowly. “I’ve also now seen Andy’s ass on my instagram feed when I wasn’t ready for it, how’d you not notice it Joe?” 

Joe sighs, dropping his head into his hands. “Because I was looking at my dog?” What a shitty excuse but man it’s so true it hurts. He was too busy looking at Louis and how cute his dog looked in the photo to notice the butt all of a few inches away. 

“Congrats on the coming out. Beautiful. I’m going to start texting you on how you want to more formally do this….after Andy wakes up and finds out what you did. Not jealous to be you!” And Pete hangs up. Asshole.

An instagram photo of one of their butts in the others bed is not how they planned on coming out but Joe guess it’s a story that only fits their band really.


	4. Cuddles and warmth

Andy spreads out, twisting his feet into the sheets of the bed cracking his ankles stretching out to work out the aches of sleeping. Joe’s arm weaves tighter around him and keeps him from moving and he sighs rolling onto his side and running his fingers up the arm around his waist. Feeling the muscles and closing his eyes, familiar patterns he’d been tracing on the others skin for years. Over the spirals of his tattoos to the end of them and over tan skin. Joe’s thumb is rubbing circles into his back breathing into his neck and Andy tilts his head to kiss the others head, mainly his hair but getting a bit of skin. Joe hums tightening his grip and stretching out himself before relaxing into the bed. His hand sliding up to the thick muscles in Andy’s back and shoulder pressing into the knots with his fingers getting the smaller to hiss a little. Eventually the tense muscles gave way under familiar movements and Andy relaxed a little breathing in the scent of Joe and their bed, feeling the warmth and touch on his skin from the other and the sun streaming through their window. Eventually Joe’s fingers stop, and he relaxes his arm keeping Andy in place so the drummer can flop sideways onto his back and stretch out, waking his muscles and body up. Joe slides and arm under his neck and pulls Andy close again, and they lay there for a long while, breathing in tandem and soft brushes of fingers. Andy scratches his fingers through the long curls dragging his nails through the others hair and Joe gives a contented noise in response. 

He should be getting up and getting ready to work out, but he’s so warm and relaxed he can’t bring himself to do it. He’s lulled back to sleep from Joe’s fingers running over his arm soothingly. Waking again a few hours later, his head’s on Joe’s lap the other propped up on the headboard on his phone. Louis is against his other thigh where Andy isn’t snoring away and Andy breathes out closing his eyes again and dropping his hand to rest on the thigh. Fingers drop down into his hair scratching over the shaved sides and Andy hums. He wakes up again and theres soft music playing from something close by. Joe’s still in bed though, curled around Andy and the drummer realizes the music is coming from the laptop he’s facing, Joe watching it over Andy while he lays against him. Andy turns around in the arms and Joe adjusts himself welcoming it and he relaxes, face pressed against the others chest nuzzling his nose into the other. Joe laughs, kissing Andy before relaxing and going back to watching whatever it is on his laptop. It takes Andy a second to realize the drums, followed by everything else and he frowns. 

“You’re listening to us?” He grumbles, voice still heavy with sleep and Joe nods against him.

“Watching to be exact….footage from the Earth Day thing we did in DC.” Andy figures whatever floats his boat and adjusts himself before relaxing. When he wakes again its because his overwhelming urge to pee and eat, Joe’s still tangled around him and it seems he’s asleep and Andy hates to leave the warmth of the bed and the other person in bed but he needs to pee. He stumbles out heading to the bathroom before standing in the hall in the house, he rubs his eyes heading down into the kitchen and finally see’s it’s only 9am. He flopped around in bed for three hours but not the worst they’ve done. Once after a string of back to back shows they didn’t leave the bed for two days outside of food and bathroom breaks. He heads into the kitchen standing in front of the fridge for probably too long, Joe’s arm winding around his waist and resting there while Andy stares. There’s a face buried in his neck and he sighs.   
“I want to go back to sleep.” He mumbles thinking over the plans and what seems like the best solution besides not eating. “Can we go out and get breakfast?” Joe nods against his shoulder probably not all the way awake when it comes to making choices. Andy scratches his head turning to let the other face him and wrap his arms around. They end up ordering food and Andy gets shoved out of bed to go and get it, bringing it back to the bed to eat while they lay tangled together half asleep and watching something on Joe’s computer, when there done Andy stacks the containers on his nightstand and he’ll deal with them tomorrow. They fall asleep tangled together again only waking up when the other guys get home from work screaming and slamming doors for some reason.


	5. Darth Malgus

He toes his shoes off carefully, being careful not to make too much noise since it’s too early in the morning for anyone to be going to work, or working out, or even up. He’d managed to catch an earlier flight out of New York, it’s not a long flight but he’d managed to grab a flight passing through meaning he got home a few hours sooner, and back to his bed sooner.

He hangs his keys up over Andy’s and yawns setting his bag down to deal with later and moves through the dark house being careful not to run into anything. Matt’s snoring on the couch the TV dimmed and muted, he must of just gotten in from work and fallen asleep and Joe turns the TV off as he passes by. Tugging the blanket hanging off the back of the couch over Matt before he goes. He turns to go upstairs, and to bed, and comes face to face with. Well at first he thought a person and he startled a little, staring for a long moment to realize.

Fuck no. It’s not a person it’s a statue, it’s what the fuck is his name. Darth Malgus. Andy actually went out and bought a life sized statue of the guy and Joe can’t even put into words how horrifying it is, yellow eyes looking down at him he almost feels like it’s going to attack him. He trudges up the stairs to their bedroom. Andy’s asleep, wearing a pair of Joe’s sweat pants and sprawled out in his spot. Joe climbs in shoving him around to get into his spot and he starts awake, looking up and Joe looks down at him before shoving him again. He only feels a little bad because there’s a monster in the living room. “What the fuck is in our living room.” Andy groans, rolling away so the face on his back is looking at Joe as he curls up, twisting his feet under the covers as Joe slides in. 

“Darth Malgus.” He mumbles into his pillow, turning his head in and groaning again, he sounds exhausted and Joe feels a little more bad but not completely. 

“I asked what asshole not who. I know who it is, I want to know why he’s in our living room being terrifying. He’s like 8 feet tall, I like him as much as the next fan but….Just why.” He slides his arm under Andy shifting him and pulling the drummer against him to successfully spoon him. Andy shifts with easy following anything it seems like and just groaning a little as he follows. 

“Darth Malgus.” He mumbles into his hands and pillow and Joe sighs, he’ll find out in the morning how a giant statue came to live at the bottom of the stairs, a giant terrifying statue of a sith lord and why Andy felt the need to have him. It probably weighed more than him, it certainly was taller. How does one even find something like that or where. Joe huffs into the back of the others neck deciding to let it go until he’s slept enough to ask all these questions.


	6. Hair Cuts

Joe reaches out, fingers spreading wide and feeling the warm skin under his fingers. He’d moved into Fuck City and it’s a weird yet wonderful feeling, to wake up and say. I live here, this is my bed, with the man I love and it’s not going away anytime soon. Andy’s laying sprawled out under his arm his head turned Joe but his hairs flipped over it during the night covering most of it. Joe smiles reaching up with the hand that was laying over Andy to push his hair away from his face. He’s fast asleep but Joe’s trapped under one of his legs, the ankle hooked around his so he leans forward kissing the smaller’s nose. Then his eyes and forehead and Andy makes a noise in the back of his throat. “Fuck off.” He mumbles grumply after a moment of Joe bothering him and the younger grins a little.

“So beautiful and loving, let me go and I will I need to pee.” Andy shifts unhooking his leg from Joe and shifts away turning to bury his face into the bed and he climbs up finding some pair of underwear to put on because despite living with Andy now, Andy lives with five other guys and they all share two bathrooms so it can mean running into people in the early morning while they get ready or get home from work. Luckly he doesn’t run into anyone, he’s not sure how the roommates feel about him since well, he didn’t move in with Andy until after Joe got The Damned Things started up and they made something together. It wasn’t anything to do with their relationship so much is everyone he knew lived near his old house, it was easier to get the band going living around everyone and once he did, he took Andy’s invite. He’s just unsure how that looked to his roommates who seemed oddly and horribly protective of the drummer. 

He finishes up and waves at Matt coming in from work on his way back to the bedroom. He shuts the door behind himself now that there is proof people are home. Andy’s laying there awake now and on his hip but twisted to be on his back and playing with his hair, the sheets covering nothing maybe the corner of his thigh where the tattoos are slowly starting to take over his legs. Inked lines spreading around. “It’s tangled again, like hurting level.” Andy huffs dropping his hair to cover his face and Joe laughs sliding into the bed. 

“So brush it.” Which is stupid, Andy doesn’t have his level of curls but he has curls, and brushing them never turns out looking good, but they also have no plans for the next week so there’s really no harm. “I don’t know, we can shower together and I’ll finger brush it and braid it for you.” Andy pushes his hair out of his face and gives Joe a look that has him laughing. “I’m sorry babe, what do you want to do?”

“Cut it.” And Joe has to stop and stare at that one, it’s been awhile since Andy has had short hair, he straightened it back then to but it was alright. The way he so quickly said it, he wasn’t saying that’s what he was wanting to do, he was almost asking Joe if he could. 

“Alright.” Joe hums because it’s Andy’s hair. “Want me to do it?” Andy shakes his head and Joe shrugs because sometimes they got their hair done, sometimes they got one another to do it. So that’s that. They laze in bed for a few more minutes, Joe kisses Andy’s shoulders, and neck breathing in his scent before the other gets up to shower and Joe goes to make them breakfast. They eat, watching some shitty reality show on tv, Andy’s feet in Joe’s lap and making jokes. Andy kisses him before he’s heading out to get his hair cut, set on doing that today since he’s got nothing else going on and Joe heads down into the basement to work on some music. 

When he looks up again it’s suddenly five hours later and what the fuck did Andy die? He climbs up tossing his headphones down and walks up into the living room of the house. He walks past one of Andy’s roommates heading upstairs, and stops on the last step. Stares ahead and turns back around and walks back down because that was not a roommate. Andy’s sitting there, and well fuck.

When he said hair cut, Joe imagined the short hair he had back in 2004 when Joe first met him, this. Joe’s never seen it so short nearly shaved on the sides but not that far just yet, he’s wearing his glasses looking at something on the computer and Joe walks over playing with the top longer parts of it. Andy looks up and smiles turning back down to look while Joe explores the new hair. He can still grab it, which is nice to know, but just barely. If Andy ever decides to shave it it’ll be impossible unless he wants to grab the top of his head which is weird. He scratches his fingers over it, looking at Andy. He looked, happier in a way. Maybe he’d been wanting to cut it for awhile and just needed the right moment. 

“I like it.” He mumbles dropping his head into the others hair and breathing in the scent of whatever shampoo the person used on it on him. “I like it a lot.” Andy relaxed under him and Joe grinned knowing he probably didn’t say anything when he got home out of fear of Joe’s reaction. It was new, and he wasn’t use to it yeah but Andy could be bald. Joe still loved him, and he could see this hair working for Andy.


	7. If Lost

Andy wanders around like a little kid in a themepark with no supervision and it scares the shit out of Joe. Like literally gives him constant anxiety. They’ve left him behind more than once, panicked and terrified he called them and Joe could go the whole rest of his life never having to hear Andy on the verge of crying and panicking because he’s in South America and they left him behind. 

So he sticks to Andy, if anyone’s looking for the drummer Joe’s the one they go to and he informs them and that’s that. Where theres Andy, there's most likely Joe. Andy wanders still though without telling Joe and it drives him up the wall, but it’ll be crazy, and slightly creepy to follow him every second of the day. He want’s to but he also doesn’t because he still likes going out with people and partying. They install a sticky white board in each tour bus and place rules that Andy has to write if he’s getting off the bus so he’s not left behind and all drivers are informed to read said sign before leaving. They still always check for Andy anyway. But that doesn’t stop him from wandering around after shows talking to crew and meeting fans. 

So Joe jokingly orders a patch with their next set of Fall Out Boy ones that says If Lost Return to Joe Trohman. It’s really meant as a joke to be between them but Pete laughs his ass off and the next day Joe has his own patch that says I’m Joe Trohman. Originally he hadn’t planned on wearing them but now he’s got to. He puts it on his Youngbloods jacket that night, and is faced with the problem Andy doesn’t wear his. He didn’t seem to have an issue with it, he just didn’t want one, he wasn’t really a jacket type more a hoodie type. Joe figures it out in the middle of the night laying awake with Andy pressed against his side. He stuck it on the back of one of the hundreds of Fuck City jacket’s Andy wore. A split second of hoping Andy wouldn’t be mad but the drummer is laughing more than Joe’s heard in awhile when he shrugs the jacket on and sees the patch on his back in the mirror. The crew gives them weird looks and Pete honestly can’t stop making jokes but Joe’s the one who feels like a winner when one of the stage crew is dragging a very lost Andy after the show to Joe and leaving a moment later. Andy grins and Joe slings his arm over the drummer declaring they must wear them everywhere now.


	8. Hair

“You are the worst braider in the history of people I’ve let touch my hair.” Andy mumbled, tugging at the strands and getting them to unravel and fall back into place. His back is pressed up against the small shitty bus couch feet touching the kitchen table in front of him. Joe’s legs are on either side of him fingers running through his hair and helping undo the braids he’d put in Andy’s hair in the first place. He’d asked for the other to brush and tie his hair up, not braid it but then again he’d been texting and it was something Joe found fun in doing so it was mainly his fault. 

“Harsh, you're saying i’m worse than Matt?” Andy laughs, because no. No Matt’s pretty bad with hair to, but he also doesn’t even come close to touching Andy’s hair when he’s home other than to fuck it up. 

“Maybe. I also don’t let Matt near my hair so if we're sticking with history of people I do let touch it, yes. You still hold the worst.” He tilts his head back pressing into Joe’s thighs and looking up at him. The younger was smiling down at him twisting his finger around one of the curls before leaning down kissing Andy, it was a weird bent in half position he could only hold for a second but worth it. Andy was smiling up at him when he pulled away, this soft smile blushing lightly and if Joe wasn’t already so god damn in love with him this look would do it every time. He nudged Andy’s head up he washed his hair yesterday so it had that nice soft feel to it, brushed out and easier to manipulate. Pulling it back and on top of his head into a bun, he usually tied Andy’s hair up for him, just because he liked doing it. His own hair was growing out, mainly out of curiosity and he liked it a bit longer but it wasn’t the same. Andy could sure as hell deal with his own hair, but when they had the chance and moment alone Joe was the one he flung the hair tie at and flopped on the ground. He liked it, that it was something more between them, Pete sure as hell tried to fuck with it and Andy would duck out of his grasp, but when Joe did it, he just rolled his eyes and stayed still. 

It wasn’t a perfect bun but it worked and would keep it out of his face while he worked out later today before the show, Joe made sure the tie was tight enough to hold before shifting to rest his hands on his shoulders. “You should wear it up more for shows, I bet the fans would get into it.” He snatched the brush up off the couch tossing it onto the counter next to them as Andy climbed up.

“Whats the point of having it long if I wear it up during shows. Takes away all the fun.” He pointed out, which was a fair point. Joe climbed up turning the bus tv off as Andy slipped his running shoes on.

“Simple suggestion.” He teased leaning over to kiss the other goodbye and grab his guitar from the back to practice a bit while he was gone.


	9. Peanut Butter

Andy doesn’t know when it started, well he does but not an exact date really. He has a vague idea that this all began when he joined the band by Pete’s request. Recording an album with them and one tour was all he was asked. A few months into it, it didn’t take much for them to all know that it was going to be the four of them until it was over. Andy was apart of this little band now, and he found himself content with that. Laying in the back seats with Patrick texting his Mom and talking about themselves. 

Sometime during the van days, is when it started. Andy had been vegan since he was 16 years old, and no van tour was going to ruin that for him. Food wasn’t impossible, just hard. Fast food places he’d have to check over and over with, eating nothing but fries for weeks at a time while they drove across the country. Which okay wasn’t really healthy at all and he lost 15 pounds in the first month and his jeans didn’t fit anymore. He had to borrow a pair of basketball shorts from Joe and it was a little weird, but hey they were comfy. During one of these shows, stealing another pair of shorts from Joe. He’s handed the shorts and a sandwich. He looks at the younger and then the food. Because they always ate out, always. So this was something not bought and Andy wondered when he made it, and was it for him? 

“It’s vegan I checked everything with Mixon and stuff….” Joe mumbles awkwardly. He’d been watching the weight drop off their drummer and yeah he still had some of his muscles but he wasn’t very big to begin with and it terrified Joe in a way. He loved Andy to death, and yeah it may go deeper than that and he’s had a few freakouts in the middle of the night with Pete that the older has begun to dub his ‘big gay crisis’ but that’s not the point. It’s a bisexual crisis, but again not the point. Andy eats french fries more than he eats pretty much anything. Salads if the place they stop is good but everyone knows cheap salads are pretty much all water. He was falling out of his jeans which well he needed a belt before but now he didn’t even pretend he fit in them. Joe’s terrified he’s going to drop dead on stage or at least pass out somewhere and it’ll be their fault because they don’t think of Andy more when they stop. Andy takes it, giving Joe an awkward smile and turning away to go and change and Joe counts it as a win. He makes one for Andy before every show from then on, and everytime Joe just gets this warm smile and a soft thank you in Andy’s gentle voice and he falls harder and harder. Pete laughs at him every time the two of them are alone and Joe flips him off. Andy gains back the weight he lost from his lack of nutrition, but he still borrows Joe’s basketball shorts. So Joe buys more and neither of them really say anything about it. 

When they crash the van, and end up making it big enough to be worthy of not one, but two tour bus’ the sandwiches should stop. Andy has access to food and everything, but they don’t. Joe still buys shitty cheap vegan peanut butter and jelly, some bread. And hands Andy a sandwich before every show. The drummer just grins, and it’s like nothing has changed since van days. He’s handing Andy one of his sandwiches, watching Patrick warm up, and then lips are on his. He startles not enough sense to kiss back and Andy’s gone shoving food into his mouth and Joe watches him go. A freak out or two later, sandwiches being given came with kisses and Joe feels pretty proud of himself. Andy’s not going to pass out, he gets kisses, and Andy gets some pretty nice sandwiches.

Then there hit with a hiatus and neither of them has any idea what to do with themselves, because day in and out has been a routine for them and it’s just gone. Andy goes home to Fuck City and Joe is in Chicago, and neither of them wants that but they don’t know what they want. Mixon calls him one day, hysterical and upset beyond belief and Joe nearly crashes the car driving down to Andy’s home. 

Andy’s lack of routine has apparently ruined his life in a second and no one’s sure what to do about it. So Joe makes him a sandwich and climbs into bed. Dropping the plate on the drummer in the bed. They start a band together after that, and Joe moves into Fuck City full time. The Damned Things they call it, and it’s not on tour as much as Fall Out Boy but Joe still makes Andy a sandwich before they play and the other guys give Joe weird looks unused to this weirdness of their lives and Joe feels okay for the first time. Andy cuts all his hair off and he looks weird for a little while but Joe finds he likes it more and more. He works out a lot to and by the time Patrick’s coming to them with Fall Out Boy he’s lifting twice Joe’s weight. There bigger than before, touring with three other bands and it’s insane. 

All that changes is they share a bus, and Joe’s quality of ingredients is a lot better.


	10. "you stupid adorable idiot"

“Andy?” Joe called, tugging his shoes off to drop them off at the door. Louis was there, wiggling around excited to see him as ever as well as the other guys dogs. Just excited to see anyone home really. He reached down giving each one a hello before climbing up. The house was oddly silent, but all the cars were outside. He had to fly into LA for the last few days, meetings and dealings with personal stuff and his last text was to Andy saying he landed. He got an emoji of hands clapping so he figured everything was fine. Pushing his hair from his face he headed out to the backdoor, looking at the patio lights and private gym lights all bright. The guys wandering around in there.

He laughed, the dogs following him out the door and out to the gym Matt waving at him. “I see you guys got the throw mats down.” He commented, looking around to see Andy and John sprawled out on the ground raising an eyebrow at the two, and then Matt.

“Joes home!” John cheered hands flopping down and Andy turned to look at him, smiling brightly and making his insides flare up. Years later and he still managed. Shaking his head he walked over crouching down to ruffle the sweaty hair. 

“Why the floor?” Kyle was sitting against the wall with Morgan so he guessed either working out or something born from it. 

“They had a contest to see who could do the most of each set and kept going, and then because they kept getting the same they hung upside down in some weird competition. Your boy won though.” Matt offered, and Joe laughed shaking his head.

“How long did you hang upside down?” He asked, honestly thinking they’d only go for a little while maybe and John conceded out of thinking it was stupid or something.  
“Four hours.” Andy grinned holding his hand and Kyle leaned over to high five him.

“Oh my god.” Joe couldn’t help but groan. “You stupid…adorable idiot.” He scolded. “Don’t people die from shit like that?” Andy shrugged which wasn’t reassuring.

“No we looked it up it’s 24 hours or some shit.” Matt called from where he was putting the weights away. Well, at least Joe would of come home before then had it been still going. 

“Glad you won.” He whispered getting a thumbs up from Andy and a laugh.


	11. I fell in love with

Touring life usually means long hours in a bus, sleeping in bunks, and lazing around as they moved from point A to point B. Normally though they have a bus full of things to occupy their time, guitars, comics, watching movies, trying to feel Andy up in hopes maybe he’ll be in the mood or Andy doing the same to him. Now though, there driving in Andy’s car to the new house on the other side of the country, a move Andy’s been planning for years. They’ve got a long 30 hour straight drive to Portland in Andy’s car, with Louis, and some clothes and suitcases from their shows they just finished and nothing else. They have it all planned out, having to stop every few hours to recharge the car and let Louis wander free and use the bathroom, Andy want’s to drive the whole way so the plan to stay in a motel or hotel at the halfway mark and there good to go. The move was a bit more well planned out but they’ll manage, they always do.

Joe realizes three hours into the drive, that Andy driving is not as entertaining as Andy freely sitting on the open bus. His phone can only provide so much entertainment and he’s already bored with writing song stuff there’s room to kind of play but he’s not going to attempt to play the guitar in the front seat of a car. He’s very limited on the things he can do to entertain himself. He yawns and looks out the window at the vast nothingness passing by and leans the seat back a bit. He figures maybe if he sleeps they’ll be at the hotel when he wakes up. The radio goes up a little bit and he listens to it, and the car rumbling softly down the road. 

He wakes up who knows how long later and realizes a few things the cars dark, he’s starving, and someone’s singing he decides the singing one is the most important. It’s a Fall Out Boy song to, they all listen to their own songs here and there it’s not common but it happens. One or a few must of made it into the driving playlist. He turns his head opening his eyes even though it may mean Andy stopping and smiling softly, because Andy’s sitting the only light coming from parts of the car. He’s smiling this soft and rare smile as he sings along, fingers drumming on the steering wheel as he stares out the window. It’s a soft kind of singing, under his breath when he doesn’t really want someone to hear him but you can anyway. Joe wishes he could turn and pretend he’s still asleep without drawing attention to himself so he can keep listening. The drummer yawns before he can plan out his escape, interrupting his lyrics and turning and looking at Joe. He’s blushing instantly looking away and back at the road, turning the music down again once he sees the others up.

“Your cute.” Joe hums, and Andy just rolls his eyes. He sets his seat back up turning to check on Louis whose snoring away apparently still catching his sleep, settling back he takes Andy’s hand that’s not on the wheel. He’ll ask questions in a minute, how far till they stop, food, all the normal stuff. But right now, he kind of likes this exhausted feeling he has. Holding Andy’s hand now and watching the dark high way. They should take more roadtrips like this, just the two of them for long hours without shows at the other end, or the crew sharing the space.


	12. Marriage

They get married mid tour in LA. Normally trying to make LA their last show they’ve made some weird and awkward loop this time trying to finish in Chicago. They’ve got today off and Andy worked out, came back and crawled right back into the hotel bed with Joe like he never left the two of them laying tangled under the large comforter. Andy twines their fingers together and sighs. “Let’s get married tomorrow.” He says softly, still loud despite his gentle voice in the quiet room. Joe looks for a long moment before shrugging.

“Why not, sure.” Andy grins wide, all his teeth showing and Joe leans in to kiss him winding his arm under the other and rolling over onto him. They call Pete and Patrick that night, because that was always the plan. So, the next morning the four of them are standing around listening to a man drone on about marriages and having him and Andy sign some stuff. Joe walked into this building with a pretty amazing boyfriend, and left with a well, pretty amazing husband. It’s weird to think about in that context. They leave their names the same because any combination they talked about jokingly between one another sounded terrible, and each of them is fond of their own name for various reasons. Plus it’s not like their really a traditional marriage, nor would they want one. Joe gives Andy a ring he’d been storing in his luggage since he’d asked Andy to marry him, and Andy just laughs putting it on and showing Joe one he’d done the same with. 

They play the show that night all smiles and laughter fall asleep way to early and it’s everything either of them could really ask for in a marriage.


	13. One Day

Joe hates waking up, that exhausted feeling with stiff muscles and aching bones. Trying to bring your brain to awareness and alert. He groans the back of his hand falling over his eyes and pressing his heels into the bed as he drags his legs out feeling the muscles stretch and toes crack. Louis huffs against his side shuffling and shifting around as Joe moves, the weight leaves and a thump on the ground gives him the hint that he didn’t appreciate Joe moving around so much. He drags his hand over his eyes breathing in deep and letting it out, turning to look next to him and towards the window. He was pleasantly surprised to see Andy was still laying in bed with him, still asleep. He’d been working out a little too much lately doing a month of death he’d joked. If Joe could remember things right today was one of many rest days he’d planned out in response to his month of death. He looked….perfect. Laying out in their bed the morning light spilling around the bedroom reflecting on CD’s and guitars making rainbows on the walls. His hair curly and ungelled falling in his face. 

Joe bought a dumb blanket that was thick and blue when they went shopping the other week after moving into the new place. It was far too heavy and made them way too warm but normally Joe could tolerate it, it was better than being freezing but Andy seems to continually kick it off himself. His legs twisted around it partially freed but not completely. His tattoos were still dominate against the colors and Joe had to fight the urge to touch them. Looking at the face, and just…..

He had a crush on some girl in 5th grade, and when he told her he liked her. She said he was weird and gross. When he asked a girl out in 8th grade she said yes, and never showed up to their date. His girlfriend of two years in 10th grade cheated on him with a guy on the same sports team as him and he was so mad. So fucking mad. His first boyfriend wasn’t out yet and denied their relationship for months upon months until his heart couldn’t take it anymore. They wrote songs about heartbreak, and being cheated on. They wrote songs about their anger and never wanting to love again because that’s what it felt like. The benefits to love were never worth the pain that came from it in the end, when they left you and stepped on you like you were trash. 

Then Andy came into his life, and he was a great friend, a best friend who sat on the sidelines with Joe left out of photoshoots and interviews and drummed on Joe’s back giving him a dumb smile when the guitarist tried to get them. Andy who struggled to eat in van days so Joe started making him sandwiches. Who went for runs and shyed away from crowds and people being loud, who shared his stories and interests with Joe with a nervous smile and soft laugh. Tried to teach him to drum one night on their bus while Pete and Patrick were doing something press wise and Joe had zero ability to get a single beat down right. Who Joe fell in love with somewhere between point A and B and couldn’t believe he’d done it to himself again. That he’d fall so deep for something that’s probably going to hurt just as, if not worse than all the others.

When he’d confessed on the bus late one night, Andy just said I know, Andy. Andy who sat with him at night while he tuned his guitars and went out with him sometimes despite not drinking just to make sure Joe got back okay who’d been in love with Joe long before Joe had even realized he had feelings. Who’d kept it to himself because he’d rather have a friendship with the guitarist than admit something that would end painfully. Rather have something than nothing. Only that something became something far greater than either of them planned. A relationship with it’s issues turning into a full blown….indescribable emotion that Joe couldn’t write about even if he wished it. 

Sharing a bunk became sharing a bus, which became sharing a house when the hiatus hit them. Helping one another stumble through depression and everything coming at them in those four years. Shaping themselves to be the people they wanted to be, and yet staying together through it all. Moments Joe thought he’d fucked it all up and here comes the pain, instead he got a soft smile and a flower from the garden in the back. Coming back in the band together being stronger than ever and just as love as they’d always been.

Joe always thought every relationship came to an end sometime, through pain and suffering of some sort. That he’d have to deal with all that for the rest of his life struggling through relationships, watching friends get married and be happy and wondering why he could never have that. Laying in bed now, seeing Andy asleep curled up slightly making soft noises in his sleep, he realizes how wrong younger him was. How he’s finally got that and he’d give up everything in his life he enjoys to keep this one thing, but he’ll never have to. He’ll always have this. Always have someone laying out next to him who loves him as much as he loves them.


	14. Ran hot

Andy ran hot, like stupidly hot. He never wore a shirt for a reason, yeah he liked to show his tattoos off and he felt good about his body and nothing was stopping him but his main reason was he overheated like crazy. It didn’t even need to be hot in the place they were playing he’d just get super uncomfortable and overheat and it was the worst. It even affected his sleeping, when it was van days he’d have no choice but to sleep fully clothed and he never really got any sleep. Tossing and sweating in the back of a shitty van pressed tight against one of the other guys. It was hell, and when he finally got a bunk to himself he was so fucking glad to be out of his clothes with air condition. 

It was all good fine and dandy. Then him and Joe start dating and dating came with sharing a bunk, and it’s hell for Andy because now theres body heat next to him. Even in the air conditioned bus the heat next to him throws off the balance he’s found. He can’t sleep and he keeps Joe up tossing and turning like a crazy person. Joe figures they have a serious problem when there curled together after sex and Andy accidently flails out of bed in the middle of the night falling not one, but two bunks down. Joe makes a distressed noise nearly flying out of the bunk because shit he could of been seriously hurt. 

“Fuck.” Andy cries holding his head curling up a little and there naked in the middle of the bunk aisle so Joe figures nows not the time to talk about the fact that Andy shifted so much in his sleep he fell out of the bunk. Once he’s sure Andy isn’t bleeding or really injured he pulls them up and shoves Andy into their bunk again, getting an ice pack from the freezer they’ll talk about it in the morning because right now he wants to really make sure the others okay and get at least a little sleep before tomorrows show. 

It’s not until they have the bed in the back and the space that Joe figures out a solution for their issue. A few more months, blending into years and Joe’s not even phased anymore the solution working wonders and years of exposure making him immune. Not even really waking up now when Andy gets to hot and just starts to flail about like a crazy person. Joe just slings his arm and leg over the drummer and pretty much pins him to the bed with his body weight. For some reason it works and Andy stills under Joe’s weight sometimes moving more under him to curl up more against Joe and touch as much skin together as possible even in his sleep. It shouldn’t work, Andy should want to get away from the heat Joe’s tossing on him, but maybe it’s the weight? Only it still works when Andy’s far more stronger than Joe. Joe decides to count their blessings and be thankful it works. Because it means he gets cuddles all the time now.


	15. Raspberries

They’ve got a forty minute ride from where they're staying to the stop and Joe sits for a long while sharing a headphone with Andy and watching the people get on and off the train. Andy’s playing some game on his phone another headphone in the ear not shared with Joe to listen to whatever’s going on it and Joe’s bored. He’s really bored. So he makes a face, pulling his lips over his teeth and inward to make a face at Andy, who doesn’t notice. The woman across from Joe does just making a face at him and turning the other way.

So Joe makes a plan for first to get Andy to notice him, and then for him to laugh or something along those lines. Poking the other in the side over and over Andy looks up and over at him and he makes a face. Andy rolls his eyes sighing fondly, and turns back to his game. He pulls a free hand away to hold one of Joe’s, which is nice but not want he wanted from this. He pokes Andy again and the other gives him a look and Joe’s doing his all here dammit. He’s making faces, he’s using his hands, putting on dumb songs like Wham! and Andy just rolls his eyes and keeps playing his game. He got some kid on the train to laugh, and his Mom. But not his boyfriend which is stupid and Joe can’t figure out how to try harder. He spends forty fucking minutes trying to get something out of Andy and the most he got from the drummer was a half smile and fond look. But dammit he got the whole train across from him to laugh and give him sympathetic looks, or looks like he was on drugs. There getting off the train and Joe sighs, pulling their headphones out and Andy shoves his phone in his back pocket taking Joe’s hand and trotting along behind him pushing close in the crowds of people and Joe holds tight.

There on the station floor and he leans down kissing Andy’s neck and blowing air after a second, Andy flinches at the second one letting out this loud perfect noise before he’s giggling. Reaching up to rub at his neck and wipe away the spit Joe left. “Fucker.” He scolds but it has no heat and Joe feels like the last forty minutes were totally worth it to hear Andy’s laugh, so pure and honest. He’s grinning the rest of the way out of the station.


	16. Skype

Andy’s been waiting all night for the blue notification to pop up on his laptop, and the noise to ring in his ears. Matt’s walked by the room making fun of him so many times he slammed the door shut and refused to open it despite the hundreds of texts saying he was sorry. Joe’s been in New York for two weeks now and it’s awful. He’s working out some business with bands and hundreds of other things Andy only pretty much gets three texts a day, in the morning Joe tells him he loves him and to have a good day, one random one during the day that changes, and at night saying goodnight and he loves and misses him. He’ll be gone another week, maybe more if things don’t go the way he want’s them to and it’s the longest they’ve been apart in two years since moving into Fuck City together. Andy doesn’t like it, and without Joe or any band stuff to take up his time he just kind of floats to the gym and home everyday. He works out a little more than normal, and plays video games in his spare time. Beats the shit out of the drums, it’s kind of weird. It’s worse going to bed alone and he’s kind of thankful Matt comes in and watches movies with him some nights and pretends falling asleep with him during the middle of one of them is an accident. 

But tonight, Joe’s got the night free, and there having a skype date and Andy’s excited because it’ll be the first time they’ve talked in three weeks and he’s just glad to being able to see Joe’s face again. There’s a noise, and skype is ringing and Andy hits accept way to fast Joe’s pixel face coming into his screen and there grinning at one another. “There he is.” Joe teases. “Fuck I miss you. This was a stupid idea can I give up and come home?” He whines and Andy laughs curling his arm around his knees and shaking his head.

“No because there’s no way in hell I’m letting you do this again.” He scolds and Joe laughs. They talk for hours about what Joe’s doing, how’s it going, updates. Andy tells him he’s just been working out nothing too crazy. Andy’s laying on his side in the semi dark of the room, music playing on his ihome while Joe talks about some argument he’s gotten into with some coffee shop employee and it’s not insanely late but he falls asleep anyway. Joe’s on the other side, in his hotel room and he looks down and grins, seeing the familiar face he’s use to waking up to. Fingers curled near his face and messy hair. Joe hasn’t slept well in weeks and he hates it, he hates having to leave Andy, and his own bed and his guitar collection and his fucking dog. But there working on getting this band moving and that requires him to be in New York. He sighs, smiling at the other’s sleeping face. He lifts his laptop being careful of the cord and sets it on the side of the bed, climbing up to shut the lights off and it’s stupid and like he’s in high school but he falls asleep to the hum of the laptop, Andy’s soft noises and music in the background and for a moment can pretend he’s home.


	17. Twister

Andy’s friends were weird. Not in the sense of playing video games and board games until the sun showed or even the fact they had some kind of blood pack with one another that was stay together until they died. It was more of the matter that if you didn’t know them you’d think they were all completely shit faced the entire time all the time. They acted like drunk people most of the time Joe had to remember that they were all in fact mostly all straight edge. 

Someone had the bright idea to play twister by the pool, which okay it was a lot of open space and almost all of them liked being outside. But nothing screamed danger to Joe than a wet plastic twister board next to a pool edge. He was sitting on the other side with Louis, drinking and watching them slip and slid around on one another and fall in the pool like he predicted. Kyle fell and took John down with him into the water. Andy laughing the whole time sitting with the spinner and pulling his legs out of the water before John could grab them. The girls were doing alright against Mixon and Bryan so far, John and Kyle giving yelling encouragement from the side of the pool now that they’d failed. Joe’s never seen so many people so intense about twister before and the way there falling he can’t help but laugh as well. They get into the damn game like they do everything else. Andy looks over to him, smiling wide and holding this stupid wet piece of cardboard with a plastic spinner.

“Should go challenge Andy to a round.” John mocks, head turned to see what Andy was smiling at and Joe laughs.

“No. No certainly not. Knowing my luck I’ll slip on that wet ass mat and land on my back. I’m good watching you all look like fools and get overly into a game of twister.” Kelly slips falling into Andy and knocks him into the pool and Joe’s laughing again before he can stop himself the drummer popping up wet hair in his face that he pushes out of the way. 

“Aw fuck Andy had the game board.” Matt whines and Andy drags himself out by Joe on the other side smiling at him. Joe shrugs looking at the board in mention floating on the water. 

“You kids don’t need to be fighting over twister anyway.” Joe counters tilting his drink at them and slinging his arm around Andy.


	18. Gary the Spider

Joe groans, his phones ringing and normally he’d be able to ignore it in favor of sleep but this is the fourth time in the last few minutes it’s gone off. Buzzing on the side table rattling around loudly. He fumbles hitting answer and holding it to his ear with a groan.

“Joe Trohman.” He mumbles, trying to sound as formal as he can in case it’s a professional call. Which he hopes not because it’s insanely early in the morning and he’s way to tired to be on the phone for hours. 

“Can you unlock the gate for me.” Andy mumbles from the other end, sniffing. “It’s really cold outside and I can’t feel my fingers.” Joe stumbles out of the bed, looking at the clock and Andy must just be getting back from his run. He’s confused for a minute because the gate has a button it shouldn’t be stuck or anything, it doesn’t need a key and it was working last night. He slides some sandals on rubbing his eyes and listening to Andy breathing on the other end a soft exhale, sharp inhale every now and again saying just how cold he is. Joe squints against the sun when he opens the door to their front yard and there he is standing next to the gate holding his phone in his running gear. Joe punches him in hanging up as the gate slides open.

“You seem like you're having a grand time out here...do we need to call someone to fix it?” He yawns. Andy shakes his head shoving his phone in his pocket, he’s shivering a little and it is snowing weather right now so Joe’s not surprised he’s cold. 

“Gary wouldn’t let me in he was by the button.” Joe stops, blinks, and then turns to look at his boyfriend who's shoving his arms under his armpits though it doesn’t seem to be helping as they head back inside.

“Isn’t Gary that spider you and Matt mentioned that lives on our gate.” Andy nods, like it’s nothing. Like a spider was worth freezing for out here in the cold morning. “Why didn’t you just….was he on the button?” Andy sniffs again shaking his head and Joe shuts the door behind them kicking his shoes off, and Andy’s pulling his off, setting them down carefully. “Then...why did he stop you from coming inside?” He wasn’t on the button, he’s not a very big spider maybe an inch or two. 

“Because it’s a spider.” He says softly, and Joe’s been dating him long enough to know he’s embarrassed about what he’s saying from his tone of voice. And oh. Oh that’s adorable in a way because Andy can lift twice Joe’s weight and looks like a dude in a biker gang but he’s afraid of spiders. Even though he named the thing. 

“He’s-”

“She. Gary’s a lady.” Andy tugs his shirt off tossing it into the bathroom basket and following Joe into their bedroom, and okay. Guess the spider has a specified gender and name.

“She’s just a spider, but, you're welcome to call me anytime I’m home and you need to get in.” Andy laughs, and goes to grab his change of clothes. “And I’ll press the button for us from now on.” He goes and pulls the other against him for a hug before jerking away. “Holy fuck no, shower now. As hot as this house can manage how long were you calling me for?” Andy laughs, loudly this time, grabbing his clothes and shrugging before leaving to go shower. Joe checks his missed calls. 

“Babe? Babe it was an hour!” He calls after him. “Call the home phone fuck call Patrick what if no one answered!”


	19. Drunken rambles

“You’re so beautiful.” Andy can’t help but laugh, running his fingers through the long hair of the guitarist and patting his back a little. He shouldn’t be awake much longer having just stumbled in from a celebration with the guys and had already spent twenty poetic minutes telling Andy how beautiful he is, every time though he laughs and just nods because what else does he say. “Your laugh, and your smile and your face. So beautiful.” He rambles into the drummers thigh, dragging his face around and Andy hisses a little when the stubble catches him, but he’s still smiling nodding and encouraging Joe because he’s happy, better than destructive or sad and Andy’s not a drinking person but he can handle this.

“I want to tell everyone were together. Everyone.” He mumbles, softer this time and Andy can’t help but sigh, folding the hair between his fingers. “Oh Joe you're still single that’s, you’ll meet someone wonderful soon I’m sure! I’ve already met the best person in the world stop please.” Andy shakes his head.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers. “Maybe one day the world will be ready.” Joe doesn’t respond so Andy relaxes back against the headboard of the bed making a list of things he needs to make sure when Joe wakes up he’s feeling okay. He’d gone through enough hangovers to have a small routine down. 

“If we got married no one could stop us.” It’s so soft, and unexpected. Andy can’t help but start, looking down wide eyed at the man slumped in his lap. Marriage was….not something in their talks ever. “No one.” He turns his head nuzzling and Andy isn’t sure how to respond to it.

“We’ll talk about marriage proposals in the morning.” He whispers.


	20. Singing

The thing about Andy was, he could sing, he could sing pretty well. He just never wanted to, and before the hiatus they never really gave him a chance to. Joe’s heard him sing here and there in the early mornings of the house when Andy’s playing on his computer, or in the shower when he’s by himself and doesn’t really remember that Joe isn’t too far away. But this is the first time Joe’s really heard Andy sing. Patrick had been bothering him, wanting to get them all involved in various ways now that they were back as much as he could. Joe writing more on the songs, singing background vocals more with Andy. Somehow he’d convinced Andy to sing with him once or twice but this was the first time Joe was there for the show. Drumming on his legs while Patrick and Andy situated themselves and the room settled. Patrick shoves his pic in his mouth, starts clapping, and then Andy starts to sing along with Patrick and Joe can’t help but stare. He keeps clapping but….he just stares. Patricks shoving him, nudging him for some reason but he can’t stop staring at Andy and god they should let Andy sing a song on an album or something because Joe would be content with having to hear the other sing over and over again. It’s not until Andy’s done singing the first section he realizes that Patrick needed his guitar pic. 

Afterwards, a few songs and a Q&A later Joe shoves the other up into a space free from prying eyes and Andy looks up at him grey eyes slightly wide in surprise his sunglasses falling off. He leans down kissing him hard pressing him against the wall and Andy relaxes kissing him back and pushing back. There’s hands in his hair pulling tight and Joe breaks away looking down and Andy tilts his head slightly his face flush and lips red. “You should sing more.” Joe comments lightly and the other laughs, soft and yet loud in the small space Joe shoved them into. 

“If I knew I’d get that out of you I will.” He’s joking but Joe grins anyway grabbing his hips and pulling him close, until Pete’s running into them and telling them to stop making out and they need to get into the van before they leave them behind.

-

They film a telethon together sometime in August and it’s suppose to be live but it’s not and Andy doesn’t really mind, just slightly annoyed they told him he had to wear a shirt because it’s national television and they’d get nudity complaints. They at least let him take his shoes off while playing since the camera won’t really see it so he’s figuring you have to pick your battles and he’s not about to really argue with anyone. They don’t have to play a whole set list so Patrick and Pete decide on Young Volcanoes and Save Rock and Roll. Neither of which are very drum or rhythm heavy for him so he relaxes a bit more. Grinning when Joe mouths I love you at him before they start playing and watching the reactions of the crowd because they're not insanely far away.

His eyes drift to Joe during Young Volcanoes, watching him play the piano and having a slight moment, because Patrick isn’t the only one in the band who can play instruments and sing, and write songs. Pete’s not the only one who can put together meaningful lyrics and songs alongside him. Joe can do all those things, Joe can sing, and play the piano, and play the guitar like no one even will understand. He’ll play the piano sometimes at the house, drag a small cheap electric one into the bed and balance it on Andy playing soft notes in the late night. Andy feels bad, because when Save Rock and Roll comes on, he knows the vocals are going to be drowned out like they always are. That no one will ever really get a chance to appreciate Joe like Andy does. 

Only they're not, and Andy is so glad he’s not playing because his foot slips off the pedal and there’s Joe’s voice. Loud and clear like he was singing while writing something, or cleaning one of his guitars. He’s staring and honestly he doesn’t care ignoring Pete’s grin out of the corner of his eye. It actually takes Patrick singing alone, and Pete kicking his kit lightly for him to realize there standing on the stage shoving his feet into his shoes and standing next to Joe. They deliver some lines about donating, stand while people cheer, and shuffle off the stage. Andy catches Joe’s fingers in his holding tight and when there in the dressing room he could care less about the other bandmates he pulls the younger down into a kiss. They don’t have quite the time for a proper kiss, and Andy’s feelings about PDA’s get to him before he can really make it anything but Joe’s still grinning at him none the less when they break apart. 

“Gross.” Patrick offers from the corner of the dressing room and Andy blushes.

-

There talking new songs and Andy’s really just playing with Joe’s hand barely listening to what Patrick and Pete are arguing and rambling on about. His fingers running over Joes and feeling the rough skin he’s familiar with. It’s not until Patrick mentions having one of them sing on the new album that Andy finally speaks up.

“Joe should.

“Andy” 

He looks up startled at Joe, who looks at him his own blue eyes slightly wide. Patrick is rolling his eyes and sighing. But Andy ignores him for the moment because what?

“What? But Joe...You, you already sing way more than me, and infinitely better. Once fans heard that telethon I was getting tweets to tell you to sing, and money offers for you to sing.” He wants to hear Joe sing, he’d probably buy the album despite not needing to at all and download the song a hundred times to all the laptops in Fuck City because wow, people need to listen to his boyfriend. 

Joe makes a face, because he’s always been content to play the guitar. “But we all sing back vocals all the time, people want to hear your voice to.” Pete throws his hands up in the air.

“Why not make a song Joe feat Andy and then everyone wins.” Patrick groans and Andy laughs shrugging because if they can swing the lyrics just right he has no issues with it. Joe leans down bumping their noses together and rubbing them before kissing him lightly.

“Look at him. Isn’t he perfect.” Joe declares playfully and Andy shoves his face more in his hoodie and looks away to play with the guitarist hand some more.


End file.
